Various loops and basket configurations have been used to remove calculi from the biliary or urinary system. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,428.
Embolization of vessels is becoming of increasing therapeutic importance in treating conditions such as arteriovascular malformations, aneurysms, fistulas, vascular tumors, and the like. The procedure involves placing foreign bodies such as metal coils, balloons, beads, and the like into the vessel. At times these bodies become errant or it is desired to retrieve and remove them from the vessel for other reasons. Existing snares are too stiff and/or too large to permit deep tissue access through tortuous vessel paths. The present invention provides a device for retrieving bodies or articles from either tortuous vascular structures or larger vessels, organs, or ducts. Also, the distal structure of the device of the present invention can act to some degree like a guidewire, thus enabling the device to be somewhat guidewire directed. In contrast, existing snare devices cannot be directed like a guidewire.